The present invention relates to a machine for preparing litters for animals.
It is known that beds made of hay and/or straw are provided for animals in zootechnical farms.
Said beds are currently made in a substantially manual manner or by fitting, in some cases, trucks for mixing fibrous products with blowers which are suitable to aspirate the shredded products from the inside of the container and blow them outward through an orientatable tube.
However, these blowers have proved themselves suitable to only partially solve the problem constituted by the need to provide said litters.